TROY: City Of Lovers
by Sawyer's girl9
Summary: Troy had its main pair. No spotlight was spared for one relationship however, which was just as secret, just as special, just as dangerous. Slash. P/A You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

TROY: Something only we know

Everyone knows the classic tale of Troy; Paris, Helen and love. But the unspoken relationship between two warriors was left out. Achilles and Patroclus were cousins, but that didn't stop them being lovers too…

Patroclus threw down the wooden stave, and lay panting on the grass, his legs sore from training. Achilles was the best master he could have, with swordsmanship, cunning and speed that was almost unnatural, and he knew he was very fortunate to be taught by him, even if they were cousins. But he pushed too hard, forcing Patroclus to exert his physical ability to the limit, whilst teasing him. Patroclus was tough- he could take a hit and keep going, but sometimes, it just made him snap.

"Patroclus? Where are you? Tired already?" Achilles taunted, stepping onto the small patch of grass by the beach, where Patroclus lay.

Patroclus leapt to his feet, stroking back his long silky blonde hair and retrieving his stave.

"No. I was waiting… for you to teach me something new. Everyday we use little pieces of wood.' He held up his sword. "I was hoping we could move onto real weapons."

Achilles looked his cousin up and down. Patroclus was muscular, well-built and young. Too young for a real battle, he mused. But why remove his hope?

Without warning, Achilles slashed forward brutally, missing Patroclus' head by shear millimetres, which was either bad aim or on purpose. He pinned Patroclus to the ground, the tip of his sword cutting into his neck. Patroclus' eyes were wide with shock, horror and alarm, afraid to be decapitated where he lay.

"Swords are for men, Patroclus."


	2. Chapter 2

TROY: Companionship

Everyone knows the classic tale of Troy; Paris, Helen and love. But the unspoken relationship between two warriors was left out. Achilles and Patroclus were cousins, but that didn't stop them being lovers too…

"Ohhh. Sweet Apollo, why? Why is my cousin going to war?" Achilles yelled at the sky, tearing at his blonde locks. It was the day after the news of the upcoming war reached them. The Trojans had taken Helen, the Spartan Queen, and now all of Greece was launched into one colossal war. Achilles made his decision to go. And Patroclus had too. But why did Patroclus have to be someone Achilles loved so much?

Achilles cursed the Gods for this fate they had given him. What if he died? He couldn't bare the thought of it. He looked up from the beach at the sunset, watching the glowing horizon. Time was too short to waste, he thought, and suddenly realised what he had to do.

***

Patroclus heard the knocking on the door and rushed to answer it, dripping wet from bathing. He tied a cloth around him quickly, and looked to see who it was. Achilles stood there, panting from having run so far. Patroclus opened the door.

Achilles glanced at Patroclus' wet body and walked inside, kicking the door closed. He grasped a hand around his cousin's damp head, pulling his fingers through the tangled hair, and pressed his lips against Patroclus'. He felt Patroclus' shock, and then his passion, and he kissed back powerfully. Achilles slammed Patroclus up against the wall, receiving a moan from the younger boy, which he listened to with delight.

Patroclus tore away from Achilles' passionate advances, trembling and gasping. "W-what was that-" he began, then Achilles pressed a finger on his lips.

"Don't speak, Patroclus. Just be mine." he soothed, kissing his hands, up his arm to his bare neck. Patroclus closed his eyes, intoxicated by the shear lust Achilles displayed. He felt warm hands moving across his naked chest, and the furious kisses planted there. He leant into Achilles arms, resting amongst the nest of muscles.

Suddenly, Patroclus let the cloth covering his lower body fall to the ground, and Achilles leaned away. Patroclus looked at him, confused, shying away from the lack of contact. Achilles stroked Patroclus' soft hair, his eyes warm and caring.

"Do you feel it?" Achilles whispered.

"What?"

"The connection, the bond I have with you? The love?"

Patroclus smiled. "Yes, I feel it. I've felt it since I met you, Achilles."

Achilles breathed in Patroclus' scent, caressing his hands. "As have I. I love you, Patroclus, and I always shall. This war has forced me to accept that. Will you be my lover in this? To support and fight for me in love and war?"

"Of course. I shall fight for you as you do for me. Are we to continue to whisper pretty words into the night, or will you show me your love?" Patroclus asked, his hand stroking the thin clothes on Achilles' chest.

Achilles smiled and half-carried his lover to his chamber.

Patroclus gently untied Achilles' cloth attire, pulling it down to reveal smooth skin and bulky muscles, all part of the killer that was Achilles. Achilles pushed Patroclus down onto the soft satin sheets, kissing him fervently, both men's hands curving around the other's body, grasping it close.

Achilles put a tender hand onto Patroclus' manhood. He gasped at the touch, but then gave way to Achilles' advances, and lay on his front, Achilles positioned behind. Patroclus closed his eyes at the pain, listening only to the melody that wove their bodies together. Achilles wanted nothing more at that time, no woman, not even the exhilaration of war. Only him and his dear Patroclus.


End file.
